


Forgetful flowers

by Velvieishere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, M/M, Skephalo, i can't write for shit, not that much fluff tbh, uh oh cornflowers tee hee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvieishere/pseuds/Velvieishere
Summary: First work in AO3- I don't know what to write in the summary please help me I don't wanna spoil stuff shalshfasaksfknekan
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 13





	Forgetful flowers

**Author's Note:**

> in AU or whatever- Bad is a Demon that prefers to be in a more humanoid form, while Skeppy is that one Land of the Lustrous mf, basically he looks human on the outside but actually his interior is made purely of diamonds
> 
> music to go along with this chapter- Undertale - Uwa!! So Temperate♫

It has been not long since the sunlight has said goodbye to the earth's surface, the forest filled with the noises of the singing crickets, the only light sources was from the moon, the fireflies and small cottages if you ever walk into any inside this forest. This place was beautiful, since the warm day till the cold night, but we're not here to talk about that right now yes?  
  
Inside Bad's cozy little cottage, which was illuminated thanks to the light of lanterns that seem to never stop burning until distinguished by a person. Inside that little cottage was mostly the peaceful with no noises of people talking while accompanied by the sound of the crackling fireplace, humming and the sound of food being prepared. Bad was making some mushroom stew for him and Skeppy. they haven't eaten dinner just yet so it was pretty self-explanatory anyways.

Dimmed lighting and silence was a pretty calming yet boring atmosphere to Skeppy, but he wound rather listen to the other's soft and calm humming instead of saying something weird and ending up in a loud argument between some very stupid topic then wondering why the hell were they arguing in the first place a few minutes later. Bad on the other hand didn't mind the silence at all, it was pretty peaceful to him so he kinda liked it, though he would admit it could be unsettling as time passes but he tends to brush it off. A calm and silent environment was perfect for cooking because then he could focus and not mess up anything because then they'll have to result to either Bad's homemade honey flavored cereal or eggs on toast, which are strictly breakfast items in the duo's eyes.

The diamond man watched as The Demon paced from the counter to the stove, putting in spices and ingredients for the stew. It smelled amazing inside the cottage. Bad was always a good cook unless he was trying a brand new menu/recipe for stuff he had never made before, that always had a 50% chance of getting perfectly pulled off and a 50% chance of messing up badly, either the house almost gets burned down or the food taste like it has been poisoned, the first option is one of the main reason why Bad tries making other stuff while Skeppy is away, so he wouldn't get yelled at for almost turning everything to ash even though he was quite skilled at fire magic himself and would be able to hold everything under control if anything starts burning. 

Everything was silent until Bad had let out a yelp of pain, he had accidentally cut himself on the finger while lost in his own train of thoughts. Skeppy jolted up from the dining table and hurried over to Bad, examining the cut with a worried expression plastered on his face. Bad let out a nervous chuckle, hissing a little bit because the wound stung.

_"you should've been more careful you know.."_

Skeppy said in a whiny voice, planting a small kiss on the bleeding cut which stained his lips red with blood by a tiny bit.  
  
 _"I'll be fine.. Just go get the band-aid and the antibiotic"_

Bad sighed before turning away from the other, washing his hands in clean water from the sink as Skeppy walked away to get the things he had requested for. which is not long at all until he came back with the required items, Bad carefully treated his own wound, even though it was just a small cut. After he put on the antibiotic and the band-aid he place both of the items on the counter and continued on with the mushroom stew, dropping the mushrooms into the pot. Skeppy, on instinct went to put both the band-aid and the antibiotic back to where it belonged, then returning to the dining table just to watch the other cook.

A few minutes after Bad had finish cooking the stew, he killed the heat on the stove and went to the cupboard and pulled out two bowls and set it on the kitchen counter, pouring the stew into the bowls while Skeppy got the utensils. And then they both sat down at the dining table and begin eating their dinner in what Skeppy describes as an unbelievably straining silence. He wanted to open his mouth and just talk to the other, but knowing he would get shushed because "talking while eating is not appropriate" as Bad would tell him if he even squeaks out a "how's your day" while the both of them are eating.

after a while of silence they both had finished their dinner, this is probably the moment they could chat like normal people. After dinner, the both of them could have normal chit chats.. yeah.. that sounds better than living in silence for the rest of the night, that would be too much for Skeppy to bear with. He had less silence tolerance than Bad, he doesn't even know how or why the other had the ability to withstand such silence while pressure blankets over them.  
  
 _"Bad.. I've always been wondering why is it always when nighttime falls we both barely talk to eachother unlike the day?"  
  
_ The man spoke up to the other who lets out a hum as the bowls and utensils were being washed in the sink.

_"I don't know actually, maybe because we're both to tired to talk?"_

_"That's such a bullshit reason, Bad..."_

_"Watch your language!"_

Bad let out a groan of dissatisfaction due to the other's foul language. It's odd, he's a literal demon yet he gets grumpy over people saying bad words. Well... I guess it's kinda understandable as it was a bad word-

After everything has been all cleaned up and left to dry (by everything I mean the bowls and the utensils) Bad went to check on the jars of dried up flowers and tea leaves that was just sitting on the shelf before a tongue click of disappointment could be heard from the demon.

_"Ugh... we ran out of dried cornflowers..."_

The demon said in a whiny voice as he grabbed a jar with a label with "Cornflowers" neatly written onto the brown piece of paper and tied onto it by a string, crumbs of the dried up flower could be seen remaining at the bottom of the jar.

_"Skeppy, I might go out to the flower forest tomorrow morning, would you like to come with me?"_

_"nah I'm good, I'll rather stay home tomorrow. You do your thing."_

_"alright, you could always change your mind whenever you want."_

he replied with a smile, putting the jar back onto the shelf. Walking over to Skeppy and proceeded to give him a peck on the forehead, to Bad, Skeppy's the equivalent of a grumpy kid sometimes, which he finds cute on one side of the mind while the other disagrees.

 _"Alright, Skeppy, I'm heading to bed early today since I'm heading to the flower forest early tomorrow_ _"._

_"Okay good night Bad."_

_"Good night to you too Skeppy."_

Bad said with a yawn before heading into his room, leaving Skeppy with the responsibility to extinguish some of the burning lanterns by himself.  
  
After that Skeppy went into his own room and sat down on his bed, staring out of the window. Looking at the sky filled stars as worry burned into the bottom of his heart. Should he actually go with Bad tomorrow? He doesn't know, but the next thing he knew was that he was no longer staring at the stars but instead staring at the ceiling of the cottage. He was already laying down, tucked under the comfort of his blanket.

Not that Skeppy was worried that Bad might not be able to defend himself against stuff like wild animals or mobs that doesn't burn in the daylight but that the flower forest was more dangerous than it seems in terms of things it could unknowingly infect the person who steps into it, before Skeppy even met Bad, before he even came to live in the forest. He had heard about "special" types of flowers that is quite deadly but it can be avoided. These flowers will come in disguise of the surrounding flowers and if it's pollens get inside a person's body they could get infected with something like a flower parasite. 

It was scary, his mother had told him that these flowers can make a person forget their loved ones. And then slowly kill the host as time passes by. Sadly, there are no cures or things to stop the flower from killing the host, removing the flowers isn't an option since it could greatly pain the person and cause major bleeding, using weed killers aren't an option aswell. there was literally nothing you could do to stop it.

Skeppy started to get more and more worried as time passes, does Bad even know about the flowers? hopefully, Bad usually guide things for him around here so he hoped so-  
  
 _"Oh Bad... please oh please be safe for me when you go there"_ was Skeppy's final thought before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
